A World of My Own
by Aquen
Summary: A collection of drabbles investigating the relation between the characters of Pandora Hearts and Alice in Wonderland.


_I really love finding more and more crossovers between Alice in Wonderland and Pandora Hearts, this short little fanfiction was inspired by those ties. It contains just a bunch of little drables for different characters and how they crossover to different characters in Alice in Wonderland._

* * *

**Oz Vessalius**

(Alice)

_"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"__  
__"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to," said the Cat.__  
__"I don't much care where." –Alice and the Cheshire-Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

Oz accepted things as they were; he took things in stride going with the flow. He found opposing things was quite a bit of hassle while just accepting things and waiting until they were explained was quite a deal easier. So he adapted on the spot, putting on the façade of contentment so he could deal with whatever situation he had been trust into.

He didn't much care what was happening to him as long as things were all right, and even when things were turning for the worst as long as Oz kept a level head he knew that in time he would be able to do something, it was much better than overreacting and missing the chance to calm down and get a hold of the situation.

He'd get through life somehow.

* * *

**Alice**

(Alice)

_"I can't explain myself, I'm afraid sir," said Alice, "because I'm not myself you see."- Alice, Alice in Wonderland_

Alice was searching for something, something she herself was not quite sure of. She knew she was searching for her lost memories that she wished to remember her past. But why was the question. Why did she want to remember her past so much?

She wasn't quite sure why herself and she doubted that anyone else would really understand her wish. But she knew she had to get the memories back, in order to keep that hollow feeling of not knowing away. To remember who she had once been, to be able to know and not always be left wondering what exactly happened in her past.

She didn't need anyone else to understand, nor did she herself need to fully understand. As long as she got the memories back would she be content.

(The Red Queen)

_"Can you answer useful questions?" – The Red Queen, Through the Looking Glass_

No one was in the least bit understanding, and Alice didn't get any of them. Alice's temper got the better of her most of the times and she lashed out at those, finding at least one fault in every single person she met that made her angry. Of course they made it easy for her to find faults. They weren't helpful, they were just annoying people who just seemed to need to use her.

No one was useful to her. Except maybe Oz, she did require a contractor. But even he was a useless manservant most of the times. Then there was seaweed head, the clown that creeped her out and the scary "older sister"…

She had definitely surrounded herself with people who were of no help.

* * *

**Gilbert Nightray**

(The Mouse)

_"I quite forgot you didn't like cats." - Alice, Alice in Wonderland_

Gilbert knew he had an irrational fear, that there was no reason for his fear. But despite knowing this whenever he saw a cat he... just couldn't help himself, he had to run the other way, acting like a child as he tried to get away from his worst fear.

Many thought him silly for his fear, and others, like Oz, exploited this weakness Gilbert just couldn't get over his fear, no matter how hard he tried.

Gilbert just tried to stay a safe distance from cats and avoid the subject of them all together.

**

* * *

**

**Intention of the Abyss**

(Alice)

_"Who are you?"- The Caterpillar, Alice in Wonderland_

She was different, not the Alice that Jack knew. Who was she? Why had she all of a sudden changed? She smiled widely cocking her head to the side the smile spreading from ear to ear. There was something off about her smile, it almost seemed… insane.

Who was she?

(The Queen of Hearts)

_"Off with their heads!"- The Queen of Hearts, Alice in Wonderland_

Her word was law there. All the dolls clambered for her attention, for her favor. They all strived to please her and make their mistress happy.

And if they displeased her they were destroyed immediately. If she wished she could unravel her dolls with a mere glance. She felt no guilt in it, it was expected from her.

She was the queen of that realm.

The dolls thought nothing of it, to please her they had to rally behind her every action. Whether it was killing dolls, plucking out eyes, throwing tea parties, throwing tantrums, whatever was her whim at the time they supported her.

Otherwise their lives would be ended.

(The White Queen)

_"That's the effect of living backward," The Queen said kindly. "It always makes one a little giddy at first." – The White Queen, Through the Looking Glass_

Cheshire had witnessed her mood swings all the time; she went from giddily happy to sobbing tears to raving mad in a few mere moments. She never seemed stable with her emotions, jumping back and forth from emotion to emotion. He wasn't sure what made her this way; it was just the way she saw.

She herself never noticed these changes, they were part of her.

Living as she did might have made her a little giddy when it came to her emotions.

(The White Rabbit)

_"And that's the queerest thing about it." – The White Rabbit, Alice in Wonderland_

The Abyss was a strange place, its core the strangest place of all, and its queen the strangest in comparison to anything else being part of the abyss.

She made no sense to Pandora, they didn't even know hardly anything about her, much less what she was like. Those few from outside the Abyss who had met her, those unlucky few, weren't sure what to make of her. She was insane was their final decision, a beautiful crazy. While those who were part of the Abyss thought her wonderful and worshiped her, she was their goddess, their mistress.

She herself never worried what others thought, going about her own strange ways with a content heart.

(Cheshire-Cat)

_"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." – Cheshire-Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

He was her newest toy; he would entertain her for the while, until the queen of Abyss got bored of the play toy. It was quite fun to toy with him to, as he wasn't like any of the others who got pulled into the Abyss. He was still _sane._

Oh but she would fix that. A little toying, confusion, chaos, jeering at his failure, and pain, surely that would be enough to turn him batty, all she had to do was be herself!

And he turned into a very good game, he was tough to crack, even after plucking out his eyes he still fought back, still believing there was some way he could change his failure. Yes indeed he was fun but in the end…

He couldn't be sane, for in her realm, they were all mad.

* * *

**Xerxes Break**

(The Mad Hatter)

_"I don't know what you mean." Alice said._

_ "Of course you don't!" – Alice and the Mad Hatter, Alice in Wonderland_

No one quite understood him, and everyone thought him strange. He was quite an influential person in Pandora, though people weren't quite sure how he obtained the position. People were generally frightened by him, with his strange entrances, his love for candy, the doll called Emily that always was perched on his shoulder, his mysterious past and of course his open desire to use everyone.

Break himself knew what he was planning, he knew why he did what he did and what goal he was trying to obtain, but to everyone else he was a strange man who made no sense and confused everyone.

(The White Knight)

_"Yes, but then I came and rescued her!"- The White Knight, Through the Looking Glass_

He only wanted to protect, to guard and keep those he wished to serve safe. That was all he wanted, all he strived for. And yet he ended up failing his one purpose miserably.

He failed to keep them safe, unharmed.

What could he do? He couldn't live with himself, having allowed them to die. How could he live with that guilt, he would never be able to live on as if nothing happened, never able to free himself with the weight of guilt why the little girl watched him, tears forever in her eyes.

He couldn't do that, he was supposed to be their knight, their servant, protecting them. He had to do something… but now it was too late.

The Chain offered a way. His guilt and sadness drove him to accept its offer, not even thinking of what the little girl might think, of what he would have to do achieve his goal.

He just wanted to make it right, to rescue the little girl, to rescue all of those he had failed to protect.

(Cheshire-Cat)

_The Cat only grinned when it saw Alice. – Alice in Wonderland_

Break certainly smiled a lot. And while sometimes it was a rather pleasant smile, though not completely, other times it became contorted, twisted and strange. Like a mad mans smile.

Break was a mystery to everyone, as he hid behind a false smile that did nothing but reflect his strangeness his… insanity. His smile was as much a part of him as the doll perched on his shoulder.

Just what had been the cause of such a demented smile?

* * *

**Sharon Rainsworth**

(The Unicorn)

_"I had the best of it this time," – The Unicorn, Through the Looking Glass_

Sharon Rainsworth was accustomed to the best; as a member of the Rainsworth dukedom she expected to get the best. But she also had to meet the expectation to be the best.

She met up to that expectation well, being beautiful and cultured, gracefully and elegantly rising to the peoples hope. She allowed herself to be no less but the best; she required it of herself, molding herself into a fine young lady of the Rainsworth family.

She not allow herself to fail. She would let no one get in her way.

That's why she had to be the best, beauty, manners, everything a young lady was required she had mastered. Not only that she strived to be better in Pandora as well, becoming quite active in the organization, furthering herself past everyone's expectations.

She had to be the best.

(The Duchess)

_"Oh, don't bother me!" - The Duchess, Alice in Wonderland_

When provoked she could be quite fearsome. Break was all to aware of that. He knew the pain of a simple paper fan all to well. She hid her more violent character quite well under her ladylike exterior but those who spent much time around the elegant girl knew not to rub her the wrong way or they would be at the mercy of a paper fan.

It's not that she wanted to be scary, she just didn't like being angered, and she found that when brandishing her paper fan she could get her way with a few smacks. She learned the art of being scary. And those who didn't want to suffer her wrath learned to just not anger her.

* * *

**Vincent Nightray**

(The Dormouse)

_"Very uncomfortable for the Dormouse, thought Alice. Only, as it's asleep, I suppose it doesn't mind."- Alice, Alice in Wonderland_

No one had thought of how Vincent might feel. Not when he was younger, called misfortune just because of his red eyes, not when he had been taken in by Jack nor when he had been taken in by the Nightrays. He had to take care of himself, make himself a hedge of protection against all their whispered comments, all their curiosity of him. He pretended to be docile, as a front he was simply a member of the Nightray dukedom, a curiosity to the nobles. Underneath he plotted and planned, his motives shrouded in his own mystery, not willing to give up his secrets.

He would pretend to not be a piece on the chessboard until the time was right.

* * *

**Cheshire**

(The Cheshire-Cat)

_"I didn't know that Cheshire-Cat's always grinned."- Alice, Alice in Wonderland_

Cheshire smiled a lot. He smiled most of the time in fact; there were very few times she saw him without a smile. But his smiles varied greatly. And as his smiles changed Cheshire himself changed. He went from innocently happy to raving mad with a mere twist of his lips. His façade, his smile, reflected himself, his swinging moods and unstable mind.

His smile was a mirror to his soul, a portal to his real self.

As unstable as his smile was, his existence as a chain to was unstable.

* * *

**Eliot Nightray**

(The Duchess)

_"Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it." - The Duchess, Alice in Wonderland_

Eliot was easily annoyed, as many could attest to. He liked to dig into things, to find their hidden meaning, what those things were saying, what meant. He took everything and inspected it thoroughly, letting nothing just pass by unheeded. He liked to pick things apart, he was critical of everything and made that quite clear, pronouncing when he didn't like something to the world. He wanted to be heard, he wanted his opinion to be known.

His servant Reo understood this but also understood that his master didn't heed that any others opinions were valid compared to his and his outburst of anger weren't as righteous as his master claimed they were.

(The Queen of Hearts)

_And in a very short time the Queen was in a furious passion and went stamping and shouting, "Off with his head!" or "Off with her head!" about one in a minute. -Alice in Wonderland_

Eliot had a short temper. An extremely short temper. There were just so many things that annoyed him and few things that pleased him. And it was very often he would snap, either shouting back at others and he didn't shy away from knocking things about, whether it be just a stool or books, grabbing a person in anger or even swiping his sword at them. This would be considered an anger issue for anyone else but being in the Nightray family his 'short temper' was overlooked and he was allowed to continue his rants and ravings without repercussions.

Eliot Nightray had an overlooked anger issue.

* * *

**Echo**

(Tweedledee and Tweedledum)

_"Ditto," Said Tweedledum._

_"Ditto, ditto!" cried Tweedledee. –Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Through the Looking Glass_

Noise was noise. Echo was an Echo. They fit together the opposites of each other, mirror images. Like twins and yet much more, they were each other. Like two sides of a coin, so different and yet part of the same coin.

So was the same with Echo and Noise. Echo was much different the Noise and Noise was much different than Echo and yet Echo and Noise were one in the same.

They couldn't be separated; they were bound closer than any friends, closer than any family, than any siblings than any twin.

They were each other.

* * *

**Liam Lunettes**

(The March Hare)

_"I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!"- Mad Hatter, Alice in Wonderland_

Liam Lunettes was a simple man at first glance; appearing average he was dedicated to his work and was very organized and prompt. It would never occur to anyone that this man could be more than he appeared. He was more quick and perceptive than people would give him. And he had started a strange friendship with Break, a friendship his Lord, Rufus Barma, wasn't all to pleased with.

But Rufus Barma understood Liam a bit better, understood his strengths saw through his plain exterior. And he wasn't sure how Liam would suite his position, or what might become of the servant who was caught up very near the middle of the plots and secrets.

* * *

**Charlotte Baskerville**

(The Lion)

_"I would win easy," – The Lion, Through the Looking Glass_

Charlotte knew her strengths. She honed them and practiced the areas she knew she needed work at. In order to survive she needed to be the best, she needed to be able to win against any adversary.

She worked hard, using her own skills and gaining more, Charlotte became an imposing woman. Beautiful, skilled, elegant and deadly, she was a perfect weapon, a perfect servant to Glen.

She could win any fight easily.

* * *

**Leo**

(The Cook)

_"Shan't" - Cook, Alice in Wonderland_

Leo was a quite person, usually with his nose buried in a book. With his shaggy appearance and small frame he could be confused as someone who could easily be pushed around and forced into anything. However he was not like that at all. He might be quite but that didn't mean he couldn't snap back when he needed to. He wouldn't allow himself to be pushed around and would make his own decisions and wouldn't be forced into any decision he himself didn't want. If he could stand up against Eliot Nightray he could stand up against anyone.

People just didn't know the real him.

**

* * *

**

**Rufus Barma**

(The Caterpillar)

_"What do you mean by that?" said the Caterpillar sternly. "Explain yourself!" - The Caterpillar, Alice in Wonderland_

Rufus liked facts; he liked knowing things and finding things out. What he hated most was not knowing, when he didn't know something. He was a stern man, as all of his subordinates would testify to; he liked order and discipline and was strict in keeping it that way. When something was out of order or when someone made it that way Rufus didn't hesitate to put that person back in place.

He could be classified as "knowledgeable" and he knew a lot of things that others wanted to know but he hardly ever imparted his knowledge to anyone. He used his information when it was most convenient and useful to him.

Information could be a weapon in itself.

(The Dodo Bird)

_"I move that the meeting adjourn, for the immediate adoption of more energetic remedies-"_

_"Speak English!" – The Dodo and the Eaglet, Alice in Wonderland._

No one understood Rufus Barma, not many people even knew who he was, as what they saw was a mere illusion. Being so full of information that would make normal people dizzy Rufus could easily confuse and confound anyone. Not that he did, for that was far too much work.

He just enjoyed knowing that he indeed could. The uses of information were numerous…

**

* * *

**

**Lilly Baskerville**

(The Bandersnatch)

_"You might as well try to stop the Bandersnatch!"- The White King, Through the Looking Glass_

Lilly had grown a lot since becoming a Baskerville. She no longer allowed herself to be pushed and pulled around by others, she soon became a person who wouldn't allow others to have their way with her, she stood up for herself, she began to have her own wishes, her own plans and would stand up for her desires.

She wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her anymore; she would stop them before they did. She acquired strength not only because of her Chain but from herself as well. Reaching into herself and drawing out a fighting spirit that had before been crushed by those around her, and by her own weakness. With her new found will and her Chain Lilly became quite a powerful person.

No one would be able to hurt her again.

* * *

**Ada Vessalius**

(Ada)

"_I'm sure I can't be Ada" She said, "for her hair goes in such long ringlets and mine doesn't go in ringlets at all."-Alice, Alice in Wonderland_

Ada was considered the beauty of the school, the princess of the Vessalius'. Her flowing blond hair falling around her shoulders, her long legs and stately figure which she carried gracefully she was indeed nothing less than a beauty. All the girls looked up to her, envious of her beauty and secretly wishing to be Ada Vessalius. The boys all cast fugitive looks toward her, not even daring to hope they could get closer to her and yet holding her in their secret longings.

Ada herself was quite oblivious to the girls envy and the boys desire, with her cheerful naivety all these unspoken things went unnoticed by the beauty of the school.

* * *

_I still have some more characters to do, but I'm holding off on them for a little while (either because I don't yet have enough information about their character or I haven't found appropriate quotes) so there are still a few more to come! (for now I'll mark it as complete though since I won't be adding any more chapters...) I also may come back and fix some of the drabbles for different characters... maybe..._

_And uh... yes I do have a better character crossover for Gilbert... (but there aren't very many good quotes...)_


End file.
